What Now
by Lt.SnakeFin
Summary: Note: sorry they forced my hand. read at your own risk. Real Summary:Draco remembers one of the many lessons his mother taught him. best one yet of course that not saying much now is it.


I apologize for the fact I am doing this but you can blame fanfic because for some reason unknown to me it requires me to write five stories to be eligible to be a beta. This makes no sense to me because since when does the fact you're not a writer affect your ability to read and recognize mistakes in other people's writing. Never fanfic I just want to edit stories not write my own why would you subject people to that fate (i.e. mistakenly reading this). Don't fear I will write stories but it will take a while and all I can give you right now are some brief mock-ups. They of course will look like stories short ones that I will make better I promise those of you who clicked on this title.

* * *

Attention to Detail

Draco's mother always told he need to have attention to detail if he ever wanted to make it in life.

Well his cock sure stood at _attention_ when looking at his _details._

He wondered what his mother would say to that, to the knowledge that while he was taking her lessons to heart his dick had other plans.

To most people Neville looked _unimpressive_ in the best light, he guessed that was the reason he never saw it before that night. They were in a dark alcove after curfew hiding from Filch, the alcove was small and they had barely fit but they hid just in time. While Draco was contemplating why boring little Griff. Neville was out after dark, he felt it. Neville's _un-impressiveness_ was _pressed_ against him and guess what, he was _impressed_. You need to get your mind out of the gutter if your thinking the length I'm talking about is of the phallic variety (I mean I've already talked about Draco's sack twice now I wouldn't want to play blue by mentioning one again this soon). No Draco was shocked to find the entirety of Neville had _details_ that he had missed. Who could blame him really; I mean Neville was almost as bad as Harry when it came to body hiding clothes. If Draco wasn't carful with where his thoughts were going Neville would soon be paying _attention_ to a _detail_ of Draco's that was becoming more prominent despite Draco's glare telling it to do otherwise. Traitor. No help for it now though because it seemed Neville's breathing was getting faster. Draco looked up expecting to have to run from a new enemy tonight (another _detail_ Draco had found he missed was Neville apparent growths-spurt in the muscles department). What he found though was a _detail_ he would never forget, lust, and of course true to his houses reputation, the start of something more. The something more was a bit worrying but the lust he could deal with, after all it was a _pressing_ matter

With that thought Draco sunk to the floor and started feeling his own need for something more. After taking Neville back to his dorm for said more, Draco found himself resting his head on, what he found to be, a rather delicious chest watching the first bit of sun light pierce the depths of the Black Lake thinking about how last night had change his definition of more when it came to situations such as this. Did he really just spend one of the best nights of his (rather eventful in this area) life with Neville Longbottom (who by the way didn't in fact bottom)? What was he thinking last night getting to his knees before they'd even said a word to each other? Why didn't he make him return the favor like always? How could he lose his Malfoy cool like that? When had Neville become so hot? Where did this sudden lust for more come from? Around and around the questions went until he decided he really only wanted the answer to one. Did he want more with Neville Longbottom, as in more than shagging? No. Yes. Maybe. Uh.

He stopped worrying when a certain _detail_ came to his _attention_. Neville was all but awake although it seemed his _detail_ didn't need his permission because it was certainly awake. That is if Draco could trust that

He stopped paying _attention_ to that _detail_ tough because while someone wasn't awake something was, if Draco could trust the hardness he felt against his hip was indeed a _detail_ of Neville's anatomy standing at _attention_. Well Draco could wait till Neville fully woke up to start asking important questions but as he drug himself down Neville's body he knew he wouldn't be able to answer them for a while. Yes that's right the only_ detail_ he would be paying _attention_ to would be the feeling of Draco's mouth tight around his cock.

* * *

I know, I know a shameful over use of the title I'm sorry but it was to fun to stop. If you didn't get the in the best of light joke ill tell you the alcove was dark or shadowy the worst light or bad light so yah haha.


End file.
